Caught in the Act
by glisana2
Summary: What if Dimitri and Rose were caught in the cabin. What would happen to Dimitri? What would happen to thier relationship? How will they fare in the Mori court of law? P.S. there was no strogi attack!
1. Caught in the Cabin

It happened. We were caught. By no other than Stan Alto. My teacher/arch-nemeses. In the past "arch-nemeses" might have been a little dramatic- but not anymore.

Dimitri and I had been replaying our cabin scene when Stan walked in;

We were laying in the bed wrapped up in the cotton sheets. The fire burning in the fireplace gave us extra heat to mingle with the heat from our own bodies so close to each other.

"I love you Roza. Only a few more months until you graduate," Dimitri said with a smile.

"Then we can be together without restraints," I finished for him. He grabbed my chin and brought my face up to his for a kiss.

It was then Stan chose to walk in.

"What the hell is going on in here Belikov?" Stan's face was bright red with anger. He hadn't yet noticed that I was…me. He just knew Dimitri was engaging in "sexual acts on school property," is how he put it. Dimitri had a look of horror on his face and I was just hoping Stan wouldn't realize it was me. I tried to hide my face with my hair. A little too late.

Stan looked at me. "Is that Rose?," He screamed at/asked Dimitri.

Dimitri looked down. Stan ran over to me, grabbed my hair and forced me too look at him to prove it was me.

"Both of you better get dressed. Your in a lot of trouble." We complied. Once dressed we followed him to Kirova's office which was a good half a mile away. Dimitri and I kept glancing at each other the whole way.

Stan threw open Kirova's door and urged both me and Dimitri in the room. We sat down while Stan paced in front of us and finally stopped in front of Kirova.

"While on my night shift I was doing rounds of all the cabins. In one of them I found these two. In bed. Together. Naked. Kis-," Kirova cut him off. "I get it," she said. "Thank you Guardian Alto. You may go back to your shift now. I'll handle these two." Stan nodded and walked out. The door slammed.

The Head Bitch herself glared at Dimitri and I.

"I think both of you know how serious this is. For you especially Guardian Belikov."

Dimitri nodded. "I know."

"Taking advantage of someone under eighteen is illegal. Even more so when said underage girl is your student," Kirova said harshly.

"He didn't take adva-," I started but Dimitri cut me off with a hard look.

Again, Dimitri nodded. "I know."

"Then why would you take part in such a foolish act? I never thought of you as the stupid type."

Dimitri flinched a little at those words. "I know how bad this looks, but I really do love Rose. I know it's wrong and shameful but I can't help it. She's amazing. It's hard not to love her."

Kirova stiffened. "Yes, well you should have waited a few more months to 'express your love.' Act's like these are illegal and WILL NOT be tolerated. I have to report you Belikov."

"No! Please Don't!," I pleaded.

"I'm sorry Rosemarie, but I must. It's my job as the headmistress."

"You don't understand," I said as a tear rolled down my cheek, "I love him."

"Yes, well we all feel that way at some point in our lives. It will pass," the cold, emotionless bitch told me.

Dimitri just shook his head.

"Rose. You are a student, therefore you are considered a 'rape" victim. I can not punish you according to the Mori law. You, Guardian Belikov, on the other hand- are an adult and will be tried as such by the court of law. They shall decide your ultimate fate. Not me. Pack your stuff. Your fired."

"Yes, ma'am." He said with his guardian mask on and left the room to unpack. I went to get up and leave but Kirova stopped me. "I'm sorry Rose. I had to. No matter how much I like you- or Guardian Belikov for that matter- it's school policies. You are allowed to be put on the stand when he is tried, if you'd like, I can arrange that. But I can't just turn my head as if I saw nothing. Guardian Alto caught you in a bad situation and I have had numerous other reports from other staff members. It's too much for me to ignore anymore. I'm sorry."

I nodded with a tear in my eye and walked out.


	2. Lovers Packing

I walked back to my dorm with my hands in my pockets and head ducked low. I could just imagine Stan gossiping about me and Dimitri. Telling all the instructors about what had happened. Dimitri walking by and all of them staring at him in disgust. Tears pricked my eyes and my vision blurred. Around my head the wind blew hard and the snow crunched under my boots. I walked past the teacher's housing, where I saw Dimitri's lights on and his silhouette moving about, folding cloths and packing up his stuff.

I stopped and stared for a few seconds before I heard the footsteps behind me above the blearing wind. I turned around and came face to face with my drunken admirer, Adrian. His hair was disheveled perfectly and his brilliant green eyes sparkled, showing none of the glaze I had become accustomed to seeing in them, though he did smell slightly of alcohol. "Little Dhampire, admiring the cradle robber's curtains or trying to catch a glimpse of the thief himself?" He laughed at his own joke, despite it's lake of funniness.

"Shut the fuck up Adrian," I growled, but even I could hear the quiver in my voice. His jade eyes peered into my own dark brown ones. "What's wrong?," he asked me, his voice losing it's joking quality. I looked down to the glistening snow. "Nothing," I said in a low voice, trying my hardest to void it of emotion. I looked back up and saw his gaze travel to Dimitri's window. "Did he hurt you? I'll kill him if he did. He may be bigger but I have insanity on my side." He put his hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off. "Look, I don't want to talk about it. Just leave me alone." I walked away without waiting for his reply. I heard the crunch of his boots against the snow for a few steps before the wind rose it's tone to a point where anything more than five feet away was undistinguishable from the roar.

I went into the dorms then walked up to my room. I loved not having a roommate. I could cry in peace. I fell asleep curled in a ball with tears staining my face.

I woke up to a knocking on my door. I answered the door, not caring about my morning breath. In fact, I hoped the smell killed whoever was on the other side of the door. "Hello?" I asked, pushing down the bile in my throat. It was Lissa.

"I heard about what happened." She said it in a monotone. I had been expecting a hug, comforting, or at least _some_ sympathy from her. I got none of those things. I tried to listen into the bond but she was blocking me out. "You should have told me," she growled.

"I'm sorry, it was so horrible and it was late I-," Lissa waved her wand and cut me off. "Not about _that_! About the relationship to begin with! What the hell Rose! I thought I was your best friend! Sisters, remember?" Her green eyes were squinted and full of tears. Anger coursed through her words. I looked at her pale blonde hair and delicate features and thought about just how different we really were. I had seen her this mad very few times, and never, _never,_ was that anger directed towards me. Sure, we had our little fights every now any then, but they were just little squabbles, never anything really… big. But I could tell at that moment she was really mad at me and had no intention of forgiving me unless I gave her a good reason to.

"I'm sorry Lissa. I didn't want anyone to find out…"

"Yah, well look how well that turned out." Then she turned around and walked away, leaving a cloud of anger in her wake.

**What do yah think? Review and Favorite! I really like knowing what you think.**


	3. Gone

I stood among about a hundred other students as we watched the academy's guardians take Dimitri away. No one really knew what had happened yet, but I heard a variety of ideas being tossed around by my classmates. They ranged from stealing and breaking and entering to trying to get into bed with Kirova for a promotion. It was ridiculous. But then I heard one that really stood out.

"I heard from my mom that Guardian Belikov slept with some student and got caught by the night patrol." The speaker was named Leslie Hays. Her mom was a teacher here. What would happen when everyone knew everything? That it was true. That I was the student he slept with. And Stan was the one who caught us. Damn him. Damn Kirova. Damn this school. Damn the law.

Just before Dimitri passed through then academy gates he caught my eyes and mouthed "I love you"

I tried to mouth it back but he exited before I could. I never even got to say goodbye. I started to run after him, to do... something. Anything to stop him from leaving me. A pair of strong arms went around my waist,, keeping me from running. I struggled against the arms, kicking and hitting the person behind me.

"Rose, stop," He whispered in my ear. "Everyone is staring at you."

"Okay," I lied to him as I went slack. Adrian released me. I elbowed him in the face, knocking him over, and ran towards the gate.

"Dimitri!" Two guards tried to stop me but I pushed past them. Another one leaped for me but I jumped over him. All those mornings of running were coming in handy. I reached Dimitri just before he got in the van.

"Dimitri! I had to say goodbye." I threw my arms around him and buried my head into his chest. A guard started to come and break us apart but Dimitri waved him off.

"Just give us a sec. Between Mentor and student." The guard eyed us wearily but hung back.

I heard him mumble to himself, "Haven't you had enough of those." Dimitri put his arms around me and held me for a second then stepped out of my embrace.

"Rose," He said. "I'm sorry things turned out this way. I just want you to know I'd never, in a million years, do anything to ever hurt you in any way. Please find a way to forgive me for this whole mess. It's all my fault."

I just shook my head."I never blamed you. I'm going to court to testify for you. Kirova said she'll tell me when your trial is."

"Rose, you don't have to. Maybe I deserve this. I've been in love with you since you were sixteen. It's wrong. I'm seven years older than you"

"We'll Im seven years younger than you but I still love you"

"Yes, but that's not illegal."

"Thats not fair," I grumbled.

"Hurry up before my partner gets back," The guardian called to us from the sidelines. "I don't want to get in trouble for allowing this. I'm only doing it because I like Belikov."

"Bye Dimitri." I waved at him because I saw the others come into view.

"Bye Roza." He waved back and gave me a sad smile. "I'll see you again. I promise."

"Okay." Then I let the guardians lead me back through the gate.

Adrian was waiting for me. He rubbed his darkening eye. I started to walk past him but then his arm snaked out and he grabbed me by the wrist. I tried to yank out of it but his grip held firm.

"Really? Not even a sorry? I was just trying to help!"

"Right. 'Help'."

"What the Hell Rose! don't blame me for you and the cradle robber getting caught doing the nasty! Stop acting like I'm the bad guy." I stopped. "How did you know?"

"About you and Belikov getting caught?" He asked. I nodded. "It was pretty obvious when you went chasing after him like a mad woman."

"Does everyone know?"

"Most likely."

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," I growled.

"I tried to stop you," He said pointedly.

"I had to say goodbye."

Adrian sighed. "I'm going to walk to your dorm."

"I can walk myself," I growled and turned. Just then I felt snowflakes on my head and arms. I started to walk away but Adrian wrapped his arms around my hips and launched me into the air a couple of inches. He caught me on the way down.

"Like I said," He whispered, "I'm walking you to your dorm, even if I have to do all of the walking."

"Put me down Adrian!," I yelled, kicking and screaming. He just shook his head. "No."

We argued back and fourth for a couple of seconds before I suddenly burst into tears. I don't know where they came from, but the sudden salty drops of water shocked me and Adrian both. With Adrian still holding me in his arms, I buried my head into his shoulders and sobbed. I felt Adrian stop walking as he ran his hands over my hair and tried to comfort me. After that I blacked out for a little while.

I awoke to find myself in Adrian's room, lying in his bed. Adrian sat in a chair over in the corner. In his hand was some sort of brown liquor. He took a long drink of it the threw the glass at the wall. He flinched as it shattered with a loud crack. He swore viciously.

I cleared my throat and he looked up. "I'm sorry Rose." I didn't know what he was apologizing for but I had other questions to ask first. "Why am I here?"

"I brought you here." Even from across the room I could smell alcohol on his breath. "I kind of figured that out by my self."

"Then why'd you ask?"

I sighed. Whatever was making him drink must be pretty bad for him to act this way too. Even in his drunkest state he never spoke unkindly to me. "You know what I meant, Adrian."

He sighed. "I know. I'm sorry. Look, I went to take you back to your dorm but some girl was in there. She said she's your new roommate. When I asked Kirova she said the administration thought it was a good idea to keep you monitored so something like this didn't happen again."

"That doesn't explain why you brought me here." Adrian came and lied down next to me. He put his arm around me, and held me against his chest. I could smell the cigarettes on his cloths, but didn't mention it.

"You were crying when I took you to your room. I know how you are about your image so I figured you didn't want your new roommate to think your weak so I brought you back here."

"Thanks." I didn't really know what else to say. What else can you say? We both lay in silence for a while before Adrian spoke. His voice had a weird... distant aspect to it.

"Why do you love him so much? What does he do for you that I don't?" His voice quivered a bit at the end.

"So that's what this was all about? Trying to make me fall madly in love with you just because Dimitri left? Typical Adrian. God, I should have known right away." I tried to get up but Adrian held me tighter. His hold increased the more I struggled.

"Rose, I've always tried to get you to love me, but I did this for you, not for me." I stopped struggling.

"Why do you try so hard Adrian? I'm not a great catch. Whats the point of struggling so much just for another notch in the bedpost?" Adrian's grip tightened.

"You think that's all I want from you?" I nodded. Adrian let out a shaky laugh.

"Then your an idiot. I love you Rose. I just want you to love me too. I try so hard but you'd rather have your teacher than me." I tried to interrupt and tell him me and Dimitri are soul-mates, but Adrian didn't give me time.

"I'm rich. I'm handsome. I can give you everything you've ever wanted and more. Kids. Money. Love. But still you brush me off like an annoying little bug. What am I doing wrong Rose? Please tell me."

I turned around in his arms so we were face to face. "You don't do anything wrong. I just can't love you like you deserve to be loved. My heart belongs to Dimitri." Wow. Cliché much? But it's true. Adrian just stared at me.

"I'll wait as long as I need to wait before you realize being with him is a waste of time." I looked into his jade green eyes and saw him on the brink of tears. As much as he irritated me sometimes, I couldn't just let him sit there staring at me like that. I wiggled my arms out of his grip and put them around his neck. I told myself I was just going to hug him, but I guess my lips had other plans. I lifted myself up until his face was right in front of mine then I kissed him. For a second he was unsure and didn't respond. Then, suddenly his arms rose from my back up to the back of my neck as he pushed us further together. I didn't object. Soon our kiss grew more passionate. Then our tongues were added to the equation. Finally I ran out of breath. Adrian took one arm off of me but kept the other beneath me. He leaned back onto his pillow and took a deep breath.

I waited for him to say something, but he didn't. I thought about the kiss. There wasn't outright fireworks like the kisses between me and Dimitri, but there was defiantly... something. Sparks. The kind that if played with could turn into a raging bonfire. Then a wildfire. The thought scared me. I looked over at Adrian. He just lied back against the headboard with his eyes closed. I would give anything to be able to be inside of his mind at that moment. Was he disappointed with the kiss? Had he not felt what I had? I considered asking him, but in the end I kept my mouth shut. suddenly images of Dimitri flooded my mind. He went to jail for me and I repaid him by making out with another guy? I'm a slut. I sat up, and got off the bed. Adrian sat up too and stared at me. "Did I do something wrong," He looked confused.

"No, I did." Then, I rushed out the door, ignoring his opposed cries.


End file.
